Come back to me
by Kira June
Summary: Its been years since Sasuke has left Konaha, and Tusnade has created a group to go out and find him. SasXSak
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: This story is well based on what I thought of just as well as you guys might of thought of.

Title: Come back to me.

Chapter 1

It's been about four years since the great Uchiha Sasuke has left and became disowned by the whole village, but except for one. "Haruno Sakura. She has been training with the fifth Hokage Tusnade, she has also become a great medic nin ever since the day Sasuke had left.

"Sakura come here please." A former voice called out.

Sakura walked out of her office towards the area of the voice. "What is it Ino." She complained as she came across her former friend who is also her rival.

"You know that I am new and all, right."

"Yeah, of course I know that."

"Then, could you help me with a healing jutsu." Ino begged as she picked up a book and showed Sakura.

"I guess."

Sakura grabbed the book and started to flip through it. Ino put her finger at the page she was working on the jutsu. Ino pointed at the specific part on the page. Sakura sighed as she figured what it was.

She told Ino step by step on every single hand sign towards how she should position her hands on the wound. Ino nodded on every single statement Sakura was giving her.

"Are you still with me?" Sakura asked knowing the expression on Ino's face.

"Yeah, I still am."

"Right."

"No, its true."

"Fine then, if you were, you should try and do-" Sakura stopped as a knock cam upon the door. "Come in." She said looking at Ino as if she had planed it.

A young man around Sakura and Ino's age walked into the room nervously. His head stayed looking down as he began to speak.

"Uh, Miss. Sakura?" He started out as he glanced up at Sakura.

"Yes, Takaya?"

"Lady Tusnade wants to speak with you." Takaya said as he opened the door waiting for Sakura to follow.

"Ino, don't think you could get away with it."

"You know me." Ino said waving as Sakura left the room.

Sakura followed Takaya as he led her to where Tusnade was at. It was quiet between the two till Sakura broke it.

"Takaya. Do you know why Lady Tusnade wants me?"

"No, she only asked me to get you."

"Oh." She said calming a bit.

Both Sakura and Takaya got to a door, Takaya opened it and left as Sakura walked into the room. The door slammed shut behind her, Tusnade peaked her head above her book.

"Sakura! So glad you could come."

"I thought you wanted me." Sakura said thinking about it.

"Yeah I do, now listen. You are going to go with two other people on a retrieval mission." Tusnade said looking at the expression on Sakura's face. "You know who I am talking about, right."

"Yeah, I do."

"Well, good then. You will be leaving by 7 in the morning with the other two."

Sakura thought about the other two, Tusnade had mention. When she started to walk out of her room. Then decided to ask her who were the other two.

"Lady Tusnade. Who are the other two?"

"Let's just say its old friends of yours." She smiled at Sakura as she left the room.

**A/N:** I liked it, and I hoped you liked it as well. So read and review please. Next chapter is going to be up maybe on Halloween day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

During that whole night, Sakura was lost in thought about Sasuke. She kept reambering about the first time she meet him, thowards being on the same squad going on missions, and from the day that Sasuke had left her, on the cold hard bench of their starting team.

Sakura tossed and turned in her sleep as she reambered everything. She kept saying this on question over and over again 'Do you still hate me or love me?' Sakura's tossing and turning stopped as she was finally able to fall faintly asleep.

Sakura woke up as her alarm clock went of at 5:30AM., telling herthat its time to go and find him. She walked her way to the bathroom, getting ready to meet the others she started to get dressed by putting on a pink tanktop, black pants, and she tapped her rists for just in case. Sakura grabbed a brush and started to brush down her hair.

When she finshed she grabbed a bag with a few things within it, and left the house without a word. She headed for the gates of the village knowing that the others would be there.

As Sakura reached the gates, she noticed a blond headed ninja that looked familar. When Sakura reached the gate she leaned on it waiting for the last ninja for this trip.

"Hey Sakura! I haven't seen you in a long time. How are you doing?"

"I am doing fine. And you Naruto?" She asked politly.

"I am as fine as I could ever be!" He shouted.

Sakura smiled and turned to her watch to see what time it is. And well its five minutes past seven o'clock, and of course Sakura and Naruto knew who it was. About five more minutes passed by till someone had finally arrived.

"Its about time you showed up!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura just smiled as Naruto started to shout and yell from knowing that thier teacher is such a strange person.

"Naruto, I was only late from seeing a shiny coin on the floor. So I picked it up and gave it to a little kid who walked into me."

"LIES!!! All lies!"

"Its true Naruto." Kakashi said as he turned his attenchen to Sakura. "And hello Sakura, its been a while since I have seen you." He said.

"Its been a while since I have seen you too." Sakura said back to her former teacher.

Kakashi had a smile under that mask of his looking at the expressions on his former comrades faces. "Well are the both of you ready to head out?"

Sakura slightly nodded her head in agreement while Naruto nodded pretty hard while having this strange look on his face.

Kakashi walked pass the gate and looked back at them and waited for them to follow. Both Naruto and Sakura followed their teacher on the way to find their teammate Sasuke who has went to Orochimaru's side for power beyond your wildest dreams. The power of total darkness and evil. So they left on their way to the sound to save Uchiha Sasuke and bring him back to the village.

**A/N: **Well there it is chapter 2, I still don't know when the next chapter I will post up. So it might be around the weekend or something. I hope you enjoyed it and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As they walked patiently through the forest, Naruto started to show strange faces.

"Naruto are you alright." Sakura asked him.

"No, I am so hungry that I could eat a horse." He stated.

Sakura laughted while Kakashi rubbed the back to his head. Naruto started to rub his belly from lost of hunger. He lifted his head from looking down, and noticed a small little road restranut into the distance.

"Look!!! A restranut, with food and water." Naruto said as he ran off into the distance, smiling and laughing all the way there.

He gestured his hand in order for the others to follow. Both Kakashi and Sakura followed Naruto's actions, and walked their way to the restranut as well.

"Man, that was the best lunch I had ever had." Naruto said rubbing his belly to show that it was happy.

Sakura sighed. "You say that to about every meal."

"Yeah, but this meal was one of the best out of the hundres of meals I have said was good."

'Right, he says that after every meal he had said it was tthe best.' Sakura thought shooting a glare at Naruto.

"Alright now you two, stop fighting." Kakashi said pulling out one of those books of his and started to read.

Naruto looked up into the sky from after Kakashi's statement, and he appered to be strongly in thought. He kept his gaze into the sky untill he had finally said what he was thinking of.

"Hey, Sakura." He asked as he started to walk with them.

"What is it Naruto."

"I just wanted to tell you that, I can't wait to see the look on Sasuke's face as I so kick his ass." He chuckled.

Kakashi smilled under his mask, while Sakura had a smile on the face which turned into a frown within seconeds. She started to think more about Sasuke, like if he has reached his goal in gaining enough power to kill his brother Itachi. And only God knows if he is going to kill Orochimaru or stay by his side.

Sakura continued to walk along Naruto and Kakashi while thinking so clearly only on Sasuke. The rustling in the tree leaves woke Sakura from thinking about him.

The rustling of the leaves started to move again, fading as a figure jumpped out and landed in an area away from the three. The figure grabbed somehing from his pockit and whispered something beforevanshing once again.

**A/N: **Oooo, who is that strange figure within the trees? Is it Sasuke or one of Orochimaru's henchmen? Only I know that answer. Next chapter will be up pretty soon I am counting on it. Oh and I am sorry for the late update. Read and Review.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I am so sorry about the long update. I have some problems with school and my family right now, but here is the chapter four.

Chapter 4

From miles of walking through the endless road, they became to get closer and closer to the Sound village and starting to noticed a change within the pathway. Kakashi was the first to noticed, he would stop for a moment and then continued to walk once again.

"Man, how much longer?" Naruto whined.

"Stop asking Naruto!" Sakura yelled back at him.

"I just want to know how much longer."

"Well, its going to be along time."

Naruto pouted and continued on walking eith his arms folded around his chest. Sakura did the exact same thing as Naruto, but she was actullay quite.

Some where near the Sound village the shadow figure came upon Orochimaru's side.

"Lord Orochimaru, there seems to be some Leaf ninjas coming this way sir." The figure said to Orochimaru, a few feet away from him and ready for his reaction.

"Well well well, so it seems that the village wants Sasuke back so badly, but mope they are all going to die." Orochimaru said stepping his towards a cliff with the guy by his side. "So what are you still doing here Kenji. GO NOW!!!" He comanded the man.

"Yes sir." Kenji said before vanishing off.

"Hahaha...do you three possibly think you could defeat my henchmen and take you little Sasuke back to your village?" He smiled as he chuckled out."I hope your ready for Kenji's great power." Orochimaru started laughing once more while thinking about his powers.

Kenji on the other hand ran towards the pathway of the Sound village. He continued to run yelling out two names through the trees.

"Shin, Kenn. Come, follow me." He comanded.

It took about one to two minutes before two fuzzy objects, one white and the other orange, appeared by his side ruuing throught the trees.Kenji stopped after awhile and looked down at them with furry.

"Its about time you two got here." Kenji started pulling his hands into a tight fist. "I also thought that tigers are pretty fast cats." He added.

"Well, we would of gotten here sooner, but someone wouldn't hurry up." Shin said staring at Kenn.

"Don't blame stuff on my you lazy thingy you..."

"Stop fooling around. Orochimaru gave me orders to kill some uninvited guests travling towards the village."

"So is that why you called us here?" Shin asked.

"Yes, that is why I called you two. So this is the plan," Kenji started out as they continued to run through the trees. "we are going to ambust them by coming at them from different areas, causing them to concntrait on one target as we sneek up on the other side. So do you two get it?"

"Yeah we get it." Kenn said.

"Good."

They continued through the trees catching up to the other people.

"Uh...Kakashi, I'm hungry again." Naruto started to whine again.

"You should keep your voice down. Don't want to run into anyone. Right?" He ignored Naruto completly as he stopped. "And it seems like someone is coming."

"Do you mean an enime?" Naruto asked with his face lightened by those words.

"Yes Naruto, nothing else would be here." Sakura said watching as Naruto's lightened face turned into a pout as he grew angered. She smiled watching the look on his face.

"Boy you should listen more to your teammates." Kenji said coming out of he shadows with his tigers by his side. "I thought I told you two to wait?!" He said noticing Kenn and Shinn walking next to him.

"Sorry boss, we just forgot." Kenn said looking up at Kenji.

His tempered face dissappeared as he started to walk closer, with Shin and Kenn creating deep growls to create a better cine. Naruto of course started to become nervous from the noises of the tigers that made him unconfeterable.

"Why...who...sent you?" Naruto stuter out his sentence.

"No one did." Kenji siad trying to protect Orochimaru's presence. "By the way, The name's Kenji and it looks like you scared of my two animal gradiens, Shin adn Kenn."

All three were speechless from them. They stood still keeping a watchfull eye on Kenji and the tigers.

"Speechless I see, well then I should say that all of you are going to be in so much pain...oh...wait, I ment death." Kenji laughed cracking his hands when he pulled them into a fist. At the same time he mummered something that made Shin and Kenn smile showing their husge white fangs shimmering from the sunlight escaping the trees, befre they vanshed as the jumped for an attack.

**A/N:**** I really don't know how long it will take to post the other one, but I really hope its not going to be really long. If I can't type it at my house, then I'll type it at my school. Peace **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N:**** Please thake a chance to read this story, it is going to get better the further I start to become.**

The tigers had jumped after them, bearing their teeth, low growls escaping their mouths, and claws ready to clutch the prey's body. They landed a bit far away from the tree, now running with eyes that read death within them.

"Naruto, Sakura I need you to listen to me." Kakashi said keeping his eyeson the beasts while talking to them. "I need you guys to jump up in a tree and wait for me to call." He took a few steps foward.

"Right!" Both Naruto and Sakura said allowed reaching up to the trees.

The creatures dove at Kakashi reaching him so closely. Without adoubt Kakashi pulled his arms out and succesfully grabbed them by their necks and strugled to push them on the ground. He succeded in throwing them back, but he wasn't able to stop their determenation in killing them. Shin and Kenn ended up chasing Kakashi like he was a rat, out of the area leaving Naruto and Sakura alone to deal with Kenji. The growls of the tigers started fading as they became further and futher away, leading Kakashi away from his team.

"Well well well, it appears that I will be the one to take your lives." Kenji started out with a smile in larging on his lips. "You two will die before you get a chance of hitting me. I can't wait to see you try." Kenji licked his lips while pulling out a blade that was attached with a strap around his back.

Naruto was the first to fling his self for a great attack. He jumped near Kenji, trying to see if a phyiscal attack would do the trick. Nope, Kenji ended up blocking his fist, then pushing him back a bit. Naruto got frustrated watching Kenji's smirk turn into a fierce expression. Naruto pulled his hands together, forming the Shadow Clone Jutsu ready to activate it.

"Naruto don't do it." Sakura started out jumping out of the tree and ended up near Naruto, but further back. "Don't be a hero, he is way stronger then you and-"

"I already know that!" Naruto shouted back at Sakura. He was trying to act as a hero, Sakura knew he was. Naruto started gathering up more chakra to conger up more cloned then what he can do. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled creating about tweenty through thrity clones around his real body.

Kenji started laughing while his hand was gripping his blace tigher. "What an amazing ability you have, but to bad it wont last too long." He chuckled out. Kenji pointed his blade to Naruto and his cloned. "You will be the first to cut down."

"Yeah right, I'll beat you before anything else were to happen." Naruto jumped and his clones followed right behind.

Kenji stood still while the clones jumped at him. Sakura pulled her hands over her mouth, keepin slient as the battle started to intense. As one of the cloned threw a punch, the battle between Naruto and Kenji began. Kenji grab the clone by the wrist and tossed him into another clone, and bothe disappeared. The other clones charged into Kenji. Kenji reacated before the clonesd touched him. He swang his blade around and successfully destroied four clones.

"Is that all you have worm!" Kenji spat taking down more clones. "These are pretty weak ones you have."

Kenji kept laughing out loud destroying a clone, trying to find Naruto. Naruto started walking a bit backwardsd making sure he couldn't find him. Kenji got annoyed of Naruto's actions and he ended jumping away from the clones. He put his sword down and started forming hand signs.

"Shadow style Dark Pluse Jutsu!" Kenji shouted out putting both arms infront. A dark purple, almost black smoke started to come out of his fingers. The dark smoke thicken as Kenji closed his fists and then threw them open. The smoke turned into a vertical black line and started to flow all around the area, making the clones fade away and leaving Naruto and Sakura alone. "Is this all you got!? Lord Orochimaru told me you would have a much stronger defence line." He laughed at the words coming out of his mouth. "To bad it was a pretty good battle we had, but as time passes I must kill you."

Naruto and Sakura started taking baby steps back. Sakura was afriad, but Naruto still has the guts to fight. He ran towards Kenji, grabing a kuni out of his pocket. He yelled pointing the kuni at him.

Kenji laughed. "So you still haven't gotten enough out of me. I'll make sure you do this time." Kenji picked his sword off the ground and charged at Naruto.

Both Kenji and Naruto pointed their wepons towards each other, both determend to kill. Kenji pulled his blade upword and awaited Naruto's blow. Naruto pointed his kuni at an angle and swang it across his chest, and it ended up getting blocked. Kenji's sword perfectly blocked his kuni, he then grabbed Naruto by his arm aand forced Naruto towards the ground. Naruto dropped his kuni on the hard ground before kenji's presure made him fell on his stomech. Sakura started screaming as Kenji moved his blade under Naruto's neck.

He chuckled. "Such weak actions you have...but this is the end of your ninja life!" Kenji started to swing his blade to slit his throat when-

CLANK!!!

A shuriken came from out of the shadows and caused Kenji to stop in his act. From Kenji at a stand by, Naruto crawled away and came to Sakura's side making sure she was alright. Kenji stood up straight and looked within the shadows, with anger on his face.

A shadow figure came out of the depths and looked up at Kenji, making a face as Kenji smirked

**A/N:**** I know it took forever to write this, but at least I did. So please do read and review this story, and I know that my spelling sucks like crap, but thats my mistake. So I have already started on the next chapter and I hope I finshed it this week and have it up by Sunday or Monday if I had failed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**** I know its late, but late is always better. Oh and lots of violence coming in the chapter. Just to let you know.**

**Chapter 6**

Naruto and Sakura looked at the person standing a bit far from Kenji. Both couldn't see who he was, Kenji peered back and took his last look at the two then smiled as he sent his look back at the figure.

"This is my fight. You are not welcome to get in my way." Kenji started out , his voice cold and frightining as he pulled his blade up to challenge him

**-**

Into the forest the tigers had chased Kakashi about ten miles away for the area they started at. All three were tired of running, and Shin and Kenn stopped at the last tree they jumped on and started to walk. Kakashi hadn't noticed untill he came back at the entrance of the forest. He currsed then started to walk back gaining his breath back.

Shinn and Kenn made it almost all the way, but stopped when they felt chakra way stronger then anyone else besides Kenji's.

-

"Its not really that much of a fight if you intend to stop me." Kenji slowly started to calm himself.

"I am sorry, but wasn't I suposed to take their lives?" The shady character said with so much confidence in his little act.

"Honestly why would I let you take my ob Sasuke!" Kenji trust his sword on the ground making the metal shutter from impack.

Naruto was throughn into shock thinking if he really heard him right. He moved his head and looked at Sakura, thinking she would be in worse shock then he is. She was in shock, but she knew he wouldn't want to be with weak teamates anymore. The darkness within his eyes showed the truth.

Kenji was upset with Sasuke's actions, he grasped his sword tightly before he noticed two others appearing behind him. Kenji showed an evil smile reambering who they were. Bright black strips and evil eyes, Shin and Kenn have came back to fight.**(A/N: AHH!! The ryhems, they haunt me till this day!)**

"So is this how its going to be, a one on three battle. I like the odds." Sasuke smiled as he aproched Kenji, keeping a close eye on the tigers' movements. "Lets get this over with." He added.

Naruto was pissed not being able to fight. He tightened his fists and his face appered angered. Sakura noticed him and she gentilly pulled her arm and rested it on his shoulder.

"Naruto let him fight, you dono't need to gain anymore ingeries." Sakura pulled her arm down after realizing that Naruto started to calm down. She turned her attention back at Sasuke, keeping hope on the traitor.

Both Kenji and Sasuke eyed each other, while walking in a complete circle. Both would stop after a while, but continued as they understnad the plan. Kenji made a gesture towards the beasts, the tigers nodded and Shin got far off on the left, while Kenn was off on the right.

"Sasuke! Why don't you let me kill them, so I would kill you!" Kenji snaped as he stopped moving.

Sasuke stopped moving as well, "I would never dare to let you kill my...friends." He put so much effort on saying friends.

"Well...you will die NOW!" Kenji yelled out as the tigers jumped at both of Sasuke's sides.

Sasuke reacted before Shin and Kenn could reach him. He jummped up into the trees above.Kenn looked up at him and nugged Shin on his side, Shin then looked up as well. They both dashed their way towards the tree, Shin climbed first with Kenn no to far behind. As Shin reached Sasuke, he was blowen back in a surprize attack. The force of the attack knocked him of his feet and caused him to hit Kenn as well, both falling down from the tree.

"You fools! Get up and fight!" Kenji frightened the tigers from his feared voice.

"Are you kidding me!? We are out of here!" Kenn yelled back at Kenji, fleaing with Shin at his side. "Your on your own Kenji." He added as they began to fade into the depths of the forest.

"Its not smart letting two animals fight your battles." Sasuke smirked, "Or are you afriad of death."**(A/N: Yeah I got that little saying from Davey Jones. Darn Disneyland ride.)**

"I AM NOT AFRIAD!" Kenji yelled before grabing his blace and thrusting it in Sasuke's direction while running for him. "I think your the one who is scared."

Kenji threw the blade, aiming directly for Sasuke. Sasuke moved his body towards the right causing Kenji to miss. Sasuke smiled as Kenji frowned. Naruto andSakura were pretty quite when the fight broke out, and as it got better when they fought.

"Kenji, why won't you leave. Your going to end up losing if you don't stop." Sasuke grabbed Kenji's wrist, making sure he wouldn't try to stab him.

"Its cause I know I am stronger then you will ever become." Kenji pushed Sasuke away, trying to get free. He succeded and took a few steps back.

They both paused for a moment, slience between the two fighters. Kenji striked first vanishing and then appearing right behind Sasuke pointing his sword at him. Sasuke backed up, dogging his blade then struck him on his chest.

Kenji dropped his sword and fell down on his knees holding his hands up to his chest. The pain of Sasuke's fist hitting him made Kenji appear breathless, his arms shook as he tried, despritly to calm his breathing.

"Didn't I tell you? I...won't give up Sasuke." Kenji grabbed his sword and helped himself off the ground. He smiled keeping an arm around himself. "I...still will not give up!" He yelled, running for Sasuke once again.

"You still don't get it do you? Or do I have to kill you." Sasuke has gotten irratated by Kenji's actions, he grabbed some shurikens form his pocket and threw them at Kenji.

Kenji dogged them completly. Not paying attention once he turned to face Sasuke, he ended up being hit by about three of them. He fell back on the ground holding his shoulder this time, with his hands now becoming covered in blood. Kenji winced at the pain as he began to strugle to pull himself off the ground. He looked up at Sasuke, murmuring something under his breath before he followed the same path Kenn and Shin took.

Sasuke smiled as he watched Kenji limp away like a pethitic dog. He looked back at Naruto and Sakura with the smil now beginning to fade quickly from his face.

**A/N****: I am sorry fore posting this chapter really late. Neopet took control of me when the pound opened, and then Myspace saved my life! But it took me hostage. When I was able to get free, high school came behind me and grabbed me by the legs to force me to study for Finals!! But I got free and was able to post this...I hope you don't kill me in my sleepGrabs bat when going to bed Oh...and I hope you like it. Next chapter is not to long. And I might type up a part two for December Nights. See you soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Naruto looked closely at sasuke, watching him take a few steps forward but then he started to walk back away from them. Naruto then looked at Sakura, seeing that she began to get upset from knowing taht Sasuke started to leave.

"Hey! Hold on Saskue! We came to take you back!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke causing him to stop walking and to look back at Naruto.

Sasuke smiled before speaking, "I had planned to come back in a later time, until I have risked everything I have to get what I want." He turned his back towards them once again, as he began to walk away.

Sakura took some steps forward, getting ready to say somethin,but Naruto charged at Sasuke trying to get him to com back. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and tossed him to the side. He grinned, watching Naruto trying to come up to his feet. Naruto started to run, once again for Sasuke. He jumped up and bared a fist to punch Sasuke, but Sasuke stopped him once again, causing Naruto to fall to his knees.

"Both of you! Stop your doings!" Sakura yelled out to the two. She walked a few steps closer to them, but she didn't get to close.

"You should listen to her Naruto." Saskue started out looking back at her. "Instead of wanting to bring me back to your...I mean our village, but you can't." he smield as he began to walk away, and back towards the trees.

As he began to vanish, Naruto got back up on his feet, and ran towards Sakura. He stood next to her, reading the gaze on her face as she watched Sasuke leave.

"Hey, Sakura." Naruto said still kieeping his eyes on the path. "If Sasuke always fights with me, and never does with you. Maybe you should go after him." Naruto loked back at Sakura watching her look up at him.

"Do you really think so?" Sakura shook her head. "Even though he never fights with me that doesn't mean he will if I catch up to him."

"Then fight back, I knwo you can do this Sakura. Just have faith." Naruto nodded as Sakura nodded as well, and with a few seconds she ran after him on the path Sasuke took. "Good luck Sakura! You're going to need it!" Naruto turned back around and sat down on a tree stump to wait for Sakura.

Sakura ran through the forest, trees passing by her. She didn't run too fast, but not as slow either. She knew Sasuke hasn't gone to far, because his chalkra was still strong and and geting stronger as she got closer.

Sakura stopped her runing as she noticed Sasuke walking not to far ahead. She now began to walk slowly, tp stay as far back as possible. Every now and then, Sakura would stop her walking and the cnituined after Sasuke was further ahead. _I need I need to get a plan together, _Sakura thought to herself. _If I don't act soon..._ She stopped her thoughts as she noticed Saskue was gone. "Crap! Where did he go? I am such a lousy tracker!"

"Yeah, you are."

Sakura turned her head back and noticed Saskue, standing right behind her with a smirk across his face. She started to panic a bit, mostly she iddn't know if he was going to kill her or let her be. She took a step backwards, trying not to get too close. , if Sasuke wanted to attack.

"I knew it. You're still weak even to stand before me."

"No! I'm not!" Sakura mumbled under her breath. "I have changed. I am not who I used to be. A weakling, always ;letting emotions get the best of me. But no, not anymore wil I be held back by anything or anyone!"

Sasuke chuckled as he took a few more steps closer to her, "Maybe you might have hte strength to stand up for yourself, but do you have enough to with stand my power?" He gestured his arm, showing that he wasn't going to go easy on her. Sakura held her fists up and bit her lip, could she really fight against her own friend?

She watched Sasuke, she wasn't going to attack first. Sasuke smirked, "See? You can't even bring yourself to fight me.' He did a punch to her face, but Sakura blocked it and grabbed his arm and twisted it bhind his back, however she flew backwars since Sasuke kicked her in the stomach, and Sasuke grabbed her by the arm and twisted her around to karate chop her behind the next. "Once weak, always weak." Sasuke told the almost unconscienious Sakura.

"I jsut want you to come back with us, back to the village..." Saksura trailed off.

Sasuke crouched down towardsher. Sasukra managed to turn around on her back t osee him more clearly. "Sakura, I told you..."

"I don't care!" Sakura cried out. "I want you to come back home! Not later on, because I don't think I'll see you again." Tears started to slowly fall from her eyes.

Sasuke blinked at the sight. Guilt entered his chest as he remembered the tears shehad shed when he left the village. He watched as she started to driftly fall unconscienious. He sighed as she finally fell asleep.

"I do promise that I'll be back soon.only to be back with you." Sasuke sighed as he watched her. He bent down close to her, watching as her breathing fell into a slow steady rhythm. He leaned over her and gently kissed her. He pulled away ashe heard something. he stood up quickly and fled away.

_I truly promise I will come back to you. _He thought as he traveled away from her.

**A/N:**** I hope that you like it...I had help from a very thoughtful friend. Its not going to be too long for the next chapter to come up. I have summer school so it will be for a bit.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: Well here it is the next chapter. I would of had it up two days ago but I forgot to bring my notebook to New Mexico. Anywho, hope you guys like it. -sigh- -rubs head as well-**

Few minutes had passed by when Sakura had awoken from sleep. She got up quick, still feeling pain on what Sasukehad done to her. But what she did not know is, why did Sasuke not kill her. He had the chance, but didn't do it.

The sourroundings started to come clear to her as she reambered that they were still within the forest. "What... happened?" Sakura managed to say, rubbing her weak hands over her eyes.

"You are sake Sakura," Naruto had said after a long pause from her sentence. "I think that if me and Kakashi didn't get to you quicker, you might of been... dead."

"But on the brightside, you are doing fine and that your wounds don't seem too bad." Kakshi had said behind one of those books of his.

Sakura smiled as she looked at the both of them. She laid back down and stared blankly up at the sky, _Why is it that you didn't kill me Sasuke? _She kept thinking about it, but couldn't put a thought on it.

Back to the sound village, Sasuke had finally returned back to Orochimaru's lair like place. He sat in a room with no other minions around. He thought to himself, quietly about a certin pink hair girl. _I should of went with them to start my life all over again, and to see... Sakura... again..._ His mind trailed off as memories made him feel guilt running down him.

"My, my Sasuke, your wondering about your so called friends. Are you not?" Orochimaru chuckled out as he walked in unexpictedly. Sasuke's depression changed as he heard that gross laugh of his. **(And yes I said it. The sick laugh... eww!)**

"Orochimaru..." Sasuke started to stand up and watch every move Orochimaru made. "What do you want?" Sasuke said as the snake picked up a scroll.

"Well... to start things off, Kenji told me about your little fight with him. And to pull it off one of his cats saw what you did. And-"

"So, like I care."

"Well you better care. If you keep this rate up, your bound to get killed by me." Orochimaru pointed to himself before walking out of the room. "Oh and reamber about that girl... Sakura, if you get to close to her... she'll die."

Sasuke stood still and speechless as Orochimaru left. _I will not let it happen. I am going to kill you!_

Naruto, Sakura, and Kakahsi had successfully made it back to their village. Even Sakura and Kakashi survied Naruto's little stories about what had happened to him in the past. "... And thats how I was attacked by a cat."

"Wow Naruto, your stories are very interestion." Sakura said annoied from listening to all those boring stories, while Kakashi blocked him out by reading his own book.

"Its a lovely story Naruto." Kakashi said turning a page of his book.

"You weren't even keeping track!" Sakura yelled at him. He only smirked and continued to read his book.

They walked deeper into the village as they began to see a huge building were they turn in mission stuff. **(You know what I mean right.)** Kakashi put his book away before speeking to them. "You guys could go home, I'll finish things up here okay."

"Yeah, thanks for doing so." Both Naruto and Sakura said with joy.

"Alright then, I hope to see you guys real soon." Kakashi smiled as the two walked away. He waited till he couldn't see them and he walked inside.

Naruto walked with Sakura for a short while before he walked his way home. "I hope to have another mission with you again as well." He said as he walked off, waving his hand in the air as he went.

Sakura sighed as she made her way to her house. She opened the door and went straight to her room. She then collapsed on her bed thinking about Sasuke. "Are you really going to stay with your word Sasuke? Are you going to come back soon? I hope you do." She said aloud, closing her eyes, praying in her head for him to come back.

Sasuke was still fed up with Orochimaru's actions and he walked stiffly towards his office, and baged in there without knocking or having any other resason.

"So Sasuke, why is it that you have came to me?" Orochimaru was surprized that Sasuke came to him.

"I quit." Sasuke said as he turned his back to him and started to walk out on him.

"No you are not. I need your eyes for power." Orochimaru threw a shuriken that was lying next to him. "I won'ot let you destory my plans Sasuke Uchiha!"

Sasuke evaided the wepon whiched caused it to hit the wall pretty hard. And that action starts the fight between two strong ninjas.

**A/N: Alright I bet you guys could guess what happends in the next chapter. -rubs head- If not its going to be an all out fight between Sasuke and Orochimaru. I hope that you liked it. And thanks for you guys that are reading this story. -jumps with joy- Its making my summer even better. Oh and speeking of summer, I am going camping in a few more weeks and I don't know if the next chapter will be up before I leave so I am saying it now. Anywho I'll start the next chapter right away. Peace out. -throws peace sign-**


	9. Reader Note

**So I know you all are awaiting for the next chapter to appear, but hard to say it, I am not quite finished with it. And I truely know you guys saw this and got excited but as you clicked its just a note. I am very sorry.**

**I have had so much freetime to write and as well type the next chapter but I took that time to gain a job for my life. As days past I waited and sooner or later I got the job and I now work at Dairy Queen. I have just about two days off every week, but I as well go to school. So truth to say I have a new life and not a life like being on the computer 24/7 but a life were I could start getting money to go to EAC next year. **

**But good news I must say that the chapter is near completion. Just a few more paragraphs I will write and maybe on friday I could get it up, but that is what I say. I don't know if it will really happen. And to added it all I have decided to write a Sequel to December Nights, and yes it took a while to think of the plot I will have for it, but when this story is done I will start that Sequel and as well this one for this story.**

**Now I must go for you all to think on the cliffhager I left in the last chapter.**

**Oh and Happy one day early Mole Day! If you don't know what mole day is you are screwed. And just another step for you guys to feel my friends pain is that I am going for both Team Jacob and Team Edward. Yup I know but I cannot choose between them two so get mad at me if you wish but long live both teams and as well I hope you guys like my stories.**

**Kira June is now signing out. Lol I always wanted to say that. I act like such a total nerd.**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Will I know this chapter took forever to create, but I managed to do so. Some of the sentences might not make sense so be aware of it. **

**Oh and P.S, don't hurt me or send me rude comments! -crouches in fear-**

Both Sasuke and Orochimaru Eyed each other down, awaiting for the right opening to attack. Sasuke kept himself ready to avoid any or Orochimaru's attacks.

"Sasuke, we don't ahve to fight. All you need to do is to say sorry. And I'll forget the whole thing like it had never happened." Orochimaru samiled huge and gestured his hand out, awaiting for an apology.

Sasuke grinned as he thre his look away from him and noticed a katana on the floor. "I will never apologize to the likes of you!" He kept walking steadly back towards where the katana laid. And so far he had not noticed Sasuke's doings.

Orochimaru knew Sasuke would not give up easy. So he too walk, backwords were a button hid under the desk. His plan; press the button to release snakes that its venom is able to paralyze the body instantly.

Sasuke knew he was planning to do so. "Are you not going to fight fairly?" Sasuke had said, making Orochimarus stop his actions. Sasuke smiled and continued for the blade, and finally stopped as he got there. He kep still consentrating his full atention on Orochimaru. Sasuke knew that Orochimaru will eventually let the snakes out.

"So what are you waiting for?" Orochimaru siad, smiling as he did. "What happen to your bravery? Hump I guess you are all talk and no fi-"

"Shut it!" Sasuke cut in as he kicked the sword upwards, grabbing it very steady infront of him.

"Ha ha!"

You will regreat everything that you have done and things that you are planning to do." Sasuke charged towards him, pointing the blade towards Orochimaru.

And of corse, he dogged his little action and succesfully pushed the cold button with his index finger. Orochimaru smiled as the doors and windows, in the room, put bars infront and behind themselves.

Bluish-red snakes came pooring through a little vent, which hid behind a desk. They eyed Sasuke right away, temptation ran through them as they could see and feel the strenght of his chakra.

"So now what do you do?" Orochimaru questioned with the smile still bearing his face. "Are you going to fight me or the snakes?"

"I am fighting you or course!" Sasuke took a step and a snake reacted and striked at him, missing as it did. Sasuke caution himself with the snakes making no movement, waiting for the perfect time to fight.

* * *

Night had slowly began to come over the little village, and Sakura sat ourside the hopital watching others. After a while, some people will say hi or its a good day. and she greatly agree with a nod of her head. Still watching all the people, a jounin came by, stopping infront of Sakura, her medium black hair covering her ears and checks while her bangs covered slightly of her eyes. She is indeed older than Sakura, but is know greatly to her as a pretty good friend and sort of a mentor.

"Sakura, why is it that you are depressed?" She questioned in a sweet gental voice.

"Oh nothing Rihanna just a bit mad from failing... well sorta failing a mission." Sakura sighed and moved slightly to her left. "And I see that your son Tomite is not around either."

"Nope," Rihanna sighed in reliff, "he is at home with his father." She smiled as its funny that she has a six- year old kid. **(A/N: If you don't know who Rihanna is, she is on my profile so you could see... by the way she is like me in Naruto version -smiles-.)**

"Really now, he is such a momma's boy." Sakura smile and ran a hand through her pink hair. "I don't know, but its like I know something had happened to me before coming back here. But I just don't know what."

Rihanna looked at her a bit confused on how she talk right now, "Well try to reamber from Naruto or Kakashi, if not good luck." She look away and pulled her attention at others. "And I must go now, having a son that eats like a pig is pretty hard. See you soon."

"Yeah see you soon too."

Rihanna threw a hand up as she stalked down the half full street. Sakura smiled for a brief moment and wastch as Rihanna left. Then she pulled herself off the bench and walked the opposite way from Rihanna.

_I wonder,_ Sakura thought,_ if Sasuke is really coming back... I hope he does soon.  
_

* * *

As the sun sat on the curves of hills, the day gain closer towards an end. Orochimaru and Sasuke still has not made a single move. When Sasuke would try to move, even if he flinched, the snakes reacted so vividly and strike at him. Orochimaru on the other hand, would stand still, laughing as the snakes inch closer to him.

"So do you give up or continue on, losing as you do so." Orochimaru laughed in a tenor voic, holding his arms around his stomach in the making.

Sasuke knew that one mistake, he could end up losing his chance of being back in his village, back to his friends and people who cares greatly for him. Sasuke smiled as he glanced the outcome of the room. He figured out a plan so quickly, not even Orochimaru notice the sudden change in the atmospher.

"Is that all you could say, that I am going to lose?" Sasuke started using hand signs behind his back, making the snakes frustrated. "But first these snakes are troublesome."

Sasuke pulled his hands to his face, seconds later a flare of fire shot from inside, and burned all the snakes in site. Orochimaru flinched, anger flooded out of him as his best snakes had died right before him.

"Sasuke! You will PAY for what you had done!" Orochimaru screech with anger, charging at Sasuke with his own wepons of death, his own bare hands.

Sasuke smile to see that he got Orochimaru where he wans him now. Orochimaru leap at him, like a cat on its prey, and missed as Sasuke grabbed his arm. Sasuke tossed him to the left, and he then got to fighting stance. He gestured at Orochimaru as he got up off the marble ground. Orochimaru grin and jumped once again. Sasuke knew it was coming and he ran towards the other side of the room.

Orochimaru cought up and threw some kunis towards him. Sasuke grabbed the katana once again and created a fan which he twirled to get rid of them. Dazed, Orochimaru wathc the kunis fall towards the ground in a clatter noise. He stated grinding his teeth slowly, trying to understand Sasuke's next move. And without warning, Orochimaru charged once again without thinking on the outcome of this plan.

Sasuke waited as Orochimaru crept closer in speed, soon after he came inches before him, he pireced the katana straight through Orochimaru,s side and kicked him away before he reacted.

"What, but... but how?" Orochimaru stamered inhailing deep breaths as he gripped his side in pain.

"You go cocky and wanted me dead, but I foresaw it and now you are defenceless." Sasuk smirked as he thrusted the katana snce again at him. "Death will consume you here and now!"

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you like it and all and once again just like before, don't hurt me. Read and Review.**


End file.
